


Warmth of Christmas

by laggypc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Christmas, One Shot, Yachi - Freeform, yachi hitoka - Freeform, yamaguchi - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform, yamayachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laggypc/pseuds/laggypc
Summary: Yachi Hitoka had no one to celebrate Christmas with so she decided to go outside. She found herself wandering around at the center of the town. The unexpected happened, she met Yamaguchi on the way. They both had no one to celebrate with, so they decide to hang out.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Warmth of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm not yet late for Christmas. My PC crashed so many times and I had to edit this story in 4 different apps.
> 
> -
> 
> This story follows the recent manga chapter in which they are now older. (probably 21-22 years old)  
> *No spoilers mentioned
> 
> -
> 
> Enjoy reading! (◕ᴗ◕✿)

Yachi looked at herself in front of the mirror, deciding on what kind of scarf she should wear to match her brown coat. She ended up picking the thick gray scarf and she carefully wrapped it around her neck until it covers her mouth. Lastly she picked up the white fluffy earmuffs and wore it. She spun in front of the mirror to appreciate her final look. 

"Hmm.." she pouted. Not pleased on how she looked.

Plain colors doesn't match the festive holiday that is coming up. Tonight is Christmas Eve's. Everyone outside sure is having a great time with their families, friends, or even their loved ones.

"Oh well," she sighed as she tie up her hair in to a ponytail.

  
She didn't feel the Christmas spirit at all, in fact tonight is just felt like a normal night. As she walked outside she sees a family, a mom and a dad being hold together by their daughter. The child cheerfully walks as her parents smiled while holding her. _H_ _ow lovely,_ she thought and smiled to herself. She also saw a couple laughing and holding each other’s hand to keep them warm. Looking at her side, she saw trees covered by the Christmas lights which flickered as they change colors.

Christmas is supposed to be celebrated with someone special to you, yet here she is in the middle of the night walking all alone. Her mother said she couldn't celebrate Christmas with her because of month's worth of work. She offered to help her mother but she refuses. She just promised that they would celebrate together as soon as she finishes it. Yachi just considered her mother's decision. _We could celebrate Christmas any other day like it is never too late to celebrate Christmas,_ she thought.  


  
She went out for a walk instead of staying home watching television and feeling all lonely. She heard there is an event going on at the center of the town. She decided to check it out. As she arrived, she was welcomed by warmth of place and chattering noises from the crowd. At the center she saw a huge Christmas tree about 30 feet tall which was covered by huge ornaments, colorful garlands, and twinkling Christmas lights. She observed the area with her eyes. There's a lot of people hanging out, eating and shopping the mini stalls. She can't help but noticed the colorful decorations placed at each stalls, each one is unique and differ from the other. She was overwhelmed at everything. She was spinning as she walks with her eyes sparkling like a kid.

  
"Wow," she breathes as a fog escapes from her mouth. She walks some more to find something she fancies.

She stopped by at food stall that sells takoyaki. "Can I have one order of takoyaki, please!" she said loud enough for the vendor to hear her. 

"Sure," the man smiled as he gave the takoyaki to Yachi. "You know, you shouldn't be eating that all alone," the man jokingly said as Yachi paid.

"Oh well, at least I have all the takoyaki to myself." She joked back and chuckled to her own statement. She stood by the side of the stall. 

  
She lowered her scarf. Then she hold the toothpick and pierced the takoyaki to be able to lift it into her mouth. She blows the heat away and happily chomped on her takoyaki.

  
"One order of takoyaki, please!" A boy chirped. "Yachi-san?"

  
Yachi turned around to face the boy as she eats her takoyaki. Her eyes widen. "Mmrph-! Yarmagruchi-kun!" she struggled to say because of the takoyaki inside her mouth.

  
The boy chuckled at Yachi's reaction. "How 'bout swallow that first." The smile is still visible on Yamaguchi's face.

  
Yachi quickly swallowed, "What brings you here Yamaguchi-kun?" she lively asks the boy who was paying for the takoyaki.

  
The lad faced her "Well, I don't really have anyone to celebrate with. Then I heard there is a event here, so I thought I should come here to check it out." He said as he tilted his head down and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

  
  
"Oh, same," Yachi quickly replied. "I also don't have anyone to celebrate with, my mom's kind of busy tonight." She gushed and chuckled nervously.

  
  
"W-well," he gulped before he continued talking. "We could... hang out." He looked at his feet and then immediately looked up to face her.   
"B-but, if you don’t want to... I won't force you." He mumbled the last part.

  
  
Yachi felt her cheeks slightly blushed because of the cute reaction Yamaguchi made. "N-no, no! I mean, I'd love to hang out with you!" She panicked.

  
  
The boy chuckled again but this time he used his free hand to cover his mouth. "No need to be nervous, Yachi-san." He said as they walk side by side.

  
  
Yachi felt her face heated up. Good thing Yamaguchi didn't see it. "Talk about, yourself. You stuttered like a couple times." She managed to compose a sentence without her voice being shaky.

Yamaguchi swallowed the takoyaki first and began speaking. "Well that's because you looked so surprise when I invited you, I thought you wouldn't want to hang out with me."

"I just like I said, I would love to hang out with you." She murmured under breathe.

"What was that?" Yamaguchi turned to her.

"Ah, nothing!" She immediately avoided the eye contact. Her eyes fell on her shoes as she walks. "Let's go sit by the benches so we can finish eating this takoyaki."

Yamaguchi nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, good idea."

They sat together on the bench. They eat quietly as they observed everyone else that walks pass them. There's still a ton of stall they haven't check out.

Yachi inhaled the cold air and thought that 'this is so romantic'. _Wait, romantic?_ She slightly shook her head to remove the idea.

 _Why would think that this is date?_ _Wait, no, I thought this is romantic not a date. And why would i think this is romantic and a date? Yamaguchi is not my boyfriend or something._ _Ah! Why am I even thinking that he is my boyfriend?_

The thoughts would not leave her alone. Maybe because Yamaguchi is her high school crush, but that's just a high school crush nothing more, nothing less. She finds Yamaguchi's freckles cute. The way he talks, the way he laughs, the way he rubs the back of his neck when he is embarrassed, all of that she finds it adorable.

Now she shook her head again but now more vigorously. She could feel her cheeks intensely burning. 

"Yachi-san are you alright?" Yamguchi asked softly as fog escaped through his mouth. "You're kinda... red?"

She quickly pulled her scarf up to her nose so she could hide the blush. "Oh, that's because it's cold." She managed to convince him.

"Speaking of cold. Look Yachi! It's snowing." Yamaguchi chirped as he pulled Yachi to his side. He had his hands throw up in air trying to catch some snowflakes.

Yachi breathe as she tried to calm herself down. She also reached her hand into nothingness to catch some of the snow falling down.

"Come on, let's try to look at the other stalls." Yamaguchi slowly pulled her hands and lead the way.

Yachi admired the scenery and followed Yamaguchi to where ever he was taking her to. Then her eyes dropped at her hand which is currently being held by Yamaguchi. She felt her cheeks blushed together with her heart beating faster and louder. It's a good thing he is not looking at her, because if he did her heart would jump out of her chest. Right now she just enjoyed his company and the cold weather that contrasted to the warmth she's feeling inside. As they continued to walk side-by-side, neither of them noticed that both of their hands are now intertwined with each other.

  
.~.

They stopped at a shop that sells hats, beanies, and gloves. Yamaguchi thought that it would be nice to see Yachi wear one. 

  
"Hey," he called the attention of Yachi who was currently busy looking into the hats and jackets that are hanged on the wall. He successfully took her attention as she slowly turned to face him. "Try this one on." He handed a pastel purple beanie to her.

  
As she received the beanie, she retrieved her hand back and wore it. 

Yamaguchi blushed when he realized that he was still holding her hands just before he handed the beanie.

"Does it look good?" Yachi asked while adjusting it.

He warmly smiled at her. "Yeah, it does. It compliments your hair." He saw how her cheeks suddenly went pink. 

She grabs a beanie and handed it to him. "You should try this too." Instead of getting it from her, he crouch and slightly duck his head down so she could put the beanie to his head. He watch her place it and thought that it was cute seeing her standing in the tip of her toes. After she placed it he stood straight and adjusted it ever so slightly. 

"Does it look good on me?" He observed Yachi's face for an answer.

She was holding her chin then smiled. "Yeah, dark gray suits you." She assured him.

  
"We will take this." Yamaguchi said to the vendor and paid.

"Oh my, you don't have to pay for me. I can pay for my beanie." Yachi suggested.

He chuckled at her statement. "Just think of it as my Christmas present to you. Besides I was the one who invited you. It makes sense that I would pay." He said as they walk  
out of the store.

He saw her frowned "Am I in your debt?" She asked as she looked up to the boy who is now laughing with his hands on his mouth.

"Of course not! If you really feel bad because I paid for you, you could buy a Christmas present for me as well. In that way, you are not in 'my debt'." He continued to laugh.

Yachi pouted then smile. "Sounds like a deal. But what present should I buy you?" 

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't know." He said slowly. "Surprise me."

"Okay then." Yachi smiled confidently. Now it's her turn to grab Yamaguchi's hands and to lead the way.

They stop at a shop not far away from the last shop they went in to. The shop is filled with customers that is trying out outfits and customers who are just checking  
the product they are selling.

"This is my favorite shop. They sell the best gloves, it's fluffy and keep you hands warm." She explained as she pushed the glass door to enter.

"Oh, so you are going to buy me gloves?" He sounded so alive when he found out that she was going to buy gloves.

"No, I'm going to buy you some socks." She sarcastically answered the boy who is busy looking around the shop.

He chuckled. "That would be better. I don't need gloves to keep my hands warm when you can do it yourself by holding them."

Yachi got to admit that was pretty smooth. "Q-quit messing around. Here try this on." She handed him a pair of gloves with some snowflakes pattern on them."

"Great choice." He said as he tries them on.

They went to pay for the gloves then began to notice that people are rushing out of the store.

"Why all of them are in a hurry?" Yachi politely ask the vendor as she pays.

"Oh," the vendor looks up to check the time. "It's almost time for the fireworks show at the center of the town, maybe that's why they are in a hurry."

They sky began to clear out. Fog coming out of their mouths is inevitable as they jog their way though the center of the town where there would be fireworks display.The fireworks would start at 12:00 midnight. They still have 10 minutes left before the show. Finding a nice place where they could watch it all clearly would be hard, considering the number of people that would be watching too. They have settled under the tree where they decided to watch the fireworks display from.

  
Colorful explosions were seen at the dark midnight sky. Yamaguchi saw how the fireworks reflected on Yachi's eye as she watch them with her mouth slightly open. She is mesmerized by the glowing fireworks up in the sky.

"Merry Christmas, Yachi." He said softly almost inaudible due to the loud crackling noises.

She face him and smiled so bright it almost defeated the fireworks. "Merry Christmas too, Yamaguchi-kun. I had a great time."

They both looked up in the sky to watch again. Yamaguchi's eyes wandered at something that was above them.

"Yachi," He called her out.

"Yeah?" She turned to Yamaguchi's who was still looking at something above their heads. Instinctively, she looked up as well.

She could feel the her cheeks burning when she realized they were underneath the mistletoe hanging from the tree. Her eyes went back to Yamaguchi who is now closer than before. Her eyes closed automatically and waited for the warm lips to to kiss her. Instead she felt the lips in her forehead. Her eyes flashed open. She saw Yamaguchi smiling at her. She smiled back at him. They turned their heads back to sky to watch the fireworks.

  
It was cold yet she felt the warmth of Christmas.

_**END** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. This is my first story ever. YamaYachi shippers your crumbs are served. I just think they look cute together that's why I made this fan fiction.
> 
> -
> 
> If you don't mind, I would love to hear your comments regarding the story, so feel free to comment anything.
> 
> _
> 
> Thanks for your time reading this! 
> 
> laggypc (◕ᴗ◕✿)


End file.
